


No one forgets Olivia

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one forgets Olivia (not even David).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one forgets Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rated for sexually suggestive content.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its characters.

What was it about Olivia Pope that made her so amazing? She was strong. She was smart. She was brilliant. She was determined and that’s what everyone liked about her, that’s what David liked about her. He liked her wit. He liked her attitude. Everything about her exuded confidence and it was all, all incredibly sexy. David wanted this, dreamed about this a million times over and over again. He dreamed about it at home. He dreamed about it in his office. He even dreamed about it in her elevator. It doesn’t matter how it happened. He doesn’t even care how it happened. The only thing that mattered, that he cared about was the naked dark skinned beauty thriving under him. Her moans filled his ear like a sweet symphony. The only thing that mattered was her long toned legs wrapped around his pale skin as he thrust deep inside of her. The only thing he cared about was her manicured nails digging into his back. Nuzzling her neck, he inhaled the flowery scent of her sweat mixed in with her sweet perfume. They weren’t really friends. Friends don’t act like this. They used one another, used one another for favors, for information. Yet they weren’t really enemies. They sure as hell weren’t lovers. Not like one would be able to tell by her body coiled around him and the sounds of her moans. Tomorrow, tomorrow they would be business as usual. Each would don their white hats and carry on like professionals, but right now, right now wasn’t about that. It was about the clothes piled on the floor and his glasses on the floor with them. It was about the bar, the drinks, the longing, and the lust. Tomorrow they’ll pretend like it never happened but he’ll never forget. He’ll never forget Olivia. No one forgets Olivia.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please fave (ff . net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
